gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vlad Glebov
Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov (1967 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Él cree que es un extremadamente poderoso gángster y que tiene bajo su control el barrio de Playa de Hove de Broker, ya que trabaja para la familia Faustin, una de las Mafias Rusas de Liberty City. En realidad, él es un matón ruso de bajo nivel, que intenta ganarse el favor de los criminales más poderosos, como Mikhail Faustin, mientras que él tiene el control de pequeños negocios a los que protege de sus propios matones y habla de un gran juego. Tiene problemas de alcoholismo y con las drogas. El LCPD lo busca por posesión de articulos robados y fue detenido por extorsión, agresión sexual y conducta impúdicta. Historia thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de Vlad Glebov. thumb|Artwork de Vladimir Glebov. thumb|Roman, Niko, Vlad y Mallorie en la empresa de taxis. thumb|Niko asesinando a Vlad. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Trabajando con Roman Cuando Niko Bellic, primo de Roman Bellic, llega a america, Vladimir ya trabajaba con Roman, pero su empresa de taxis no era muy popular. Aparece en varias misiónes, antes de que Niko empezará con el. Casi siempre aparece saludando a Mallorie Bardas y a Roman. Luego de varios problemas con dinero, le recrimina o le aclara a Roman, de que se están quedando sin dinero o clientes. Luego de los problemas de Roman con los Albaneses, empezará a encomendarle trabajos a Niko. Problemas con los negocios Luego de varios problemas con Roman, empieza a tener los suyos, ya que varias lavanderías chinas han dejado de pagarle protección. Manda a Niko a extorsionar a los dueños de las lavanderías, pero algunos se niegan a pagar, por eso Niko deberá perseguirlos y golpearlos hasta que pagen, excepto a uno de ellos, al que Niko le rompe una vidriera con un ladrillo. Roman no le ha pagado el dinero que le debe, entonces le pide a Niko que robe un coche y se lo entregue. Niko lo roba, pero a Vlad le parece que esta un poco sucio, y no le queda otro remedio que lavarlo en el auto lavado, para luego entregárselo. Luego Ivan, un matón suyo, le robo droga y un poco de dinero, pero ello Vladimir nunca se lo permitirá, ya que manda a Niko a asesinarlo. Niko lo persigue por todo Playa de Hove. Ivan decide perder de vista a Niko por las azoteas de los edificios, hasta que tropieza y queda colgando de una escalera. Niko lo encuentra y puede dejarlo vivir o morir. No importa la decisión del jugador, Niko le dirá de todas formas que Ivan murió, o mejor dicho, que no lo volverá a ver. Muerte Roman le comenta a Niko que Vladimir estaba teniendo relaciones con Mallorie Bardas, su prometida. A causa de esto Niko le dice a Roman que lo va a matar, mientras que Roman le dice a Niko que no lo haga (por miedo a que vayan a por ellos). Niko en el Comrades Bar se encuentra a Vlad y dos de sus amigos, los cuales pueden ser asesinados o no por Niko. Niko persigue a Vlad y lo mata de un disparo en la cabeza. Niko también tira se cuerpo al río. Nada más Niko mate a Vlad, Roman estará muy preocupado por si sus jefes se enfadan y van a por el. Cuando Niko sea capturado por Mikhail Faustin y Dimitri Rascalov, estos le dirán que Vlad no era muy apreciado por ellos, y Faustin le dirá a Niko que en realidad solo era su amigo porque "era un idiota, que solo lo soportaba porque se follaba a su hermana", según palabras de Faustin. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic (mencionado) *It's your call *Easy Fare *Bull in a China Shop (jefe) *Hung out to Dry (jefe) *Clean Getaway (jefe) *Ivan The Not so Terrible (jefe) *Uncle Vlad (muerte) *Crime and punishment (mencionado) Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos